Iron Man à Poudlard
by Pika-Clo
Summary: Et si Tony Stark et Pepper Potts étaient des sorciers ? Et si leur école était détruite ? Et s'ils faisaient leur rentrée à Poudlard ? Crossover Harry Potter/Iron Man. Post tome 5, les horcruxes n'existent pas. Pepperony
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fiction donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme j'hésitais entre Harry Potter et Iron Man pour ma première, j'ai décidé de faire les deux ! Evidemment rien ne m'appartient. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous la trouvait nulle, ça ne pourra que me faire progresser. Sinon il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire donc cette histoire aura une fin. Elle sera composée d'un prologue, de 7 chapitres et d'un épilogue. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Prologue:**

Des explosions partout, des cris, des hurlements. Un cauchemar pour tout le monde. Il est coincé sous des pierres, il ne peut plus respirer. Heureusement, un professeur le remarque et l'aide à sortir. Cependant, il n'aura pas l'occasion de le remercier: une nouvelle explosion retentit, plus puissante encore que les précédentes, l'envoyant valser contre un mur et lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Tout à coup, une douleur à la poitrine, il se réveille et regarde autour de lui. Il est trempé de sueur et essoufflé.

Deux mois qu'il fait le même cauchemar. Des souvenirs qui hantent ses nuits, depuis ce terrible jour. Des cadavres qui jonchent le sol, qui sont parfois incomplets, et qui ne sont pratiquement que des élèves. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir, mais la guerre est injuste et ne leur a pas laissé le choix. L'attaque a été si soudaine et inattendue que personne n'a pu les aider. En quelques heures, l'école a été détruite, ne laissant que des ruines et des corps calcinés. Les mangemorts n'y sont pas allés de main morte, ils avaient pour ordre de ne laisser aucun survivant et ils ont pratiquement réussi. En effet Tony a survécu et il n'est pas le seul: Virginia Potts, alias Pepper Potts, s'en est elle aussi sortie. Il se demande tous les jours pourquoi ce sont eux qui peuvent vivre et non les autres.

*Flash-Back*

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut la douleur, puis ensuite une sensation étrange, comme un vide. C'est en baissant son regard qu'il comprit pourquoi il en était ainsi: à la place de sa poitrine se trouvait un trou béant. Avant de pouvoir réagir, il entendit un cri à l'aide, au fond d'une cavité. C'était Pepper, elle était coincée sous une poutre et ne pouvait plus bouger. Avec ses dernières ressources, il réussit à la libérer, puis, épuisé par l'effort demandé et perdant toujours du sang par sa poitrine, il replongea dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla ensuite dans une chambre blanche, dominée par une forte d'odeur d'antiseptiques et de potions diverses. Alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de son nouvel environnement, il entendit une voix féminine qui lui demandait s'il se sentait bien. Il voulut lui répondre mais une brûlure vive dans la poitrine l'en empêcha, et ce fut un gémissement de douleur qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'on lui pressait un flacon contre sa bouche et il but sans poser de questions son contenu. Si on avait cherché à le tuer, on n'aurait pas attendu qu'il se réveille après tout. Au bout de quelques secondes, la potion fit son effet, et il ressentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son organisme.

-"Vous vous sentez mieux mon garçon ?"

Il observa la femme qui lui faisait face, brune, la cinquantaine, elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Son regard semblait inquiet mais il émanait de celui-ci une force certaine.

- "Oui, merci. Pourriez-vous me dire quel jour nous sommes s'il vous plait ?

- Nous sommes le 1er juillet.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne me rappelle rien depuis le 15 juin...

- Vous étiez dans le coma depuis quinze jours. Le professeur Dumbledore a été alerté qu'une attaque avait eu lieu à Salem, mais quand il est arrivé sur place avec des aurors, c'était déjà trop tard. Il n'y avait que vous et cette jeune fille, alors il vous a ramené en Angleterre pour vous faire soigner. Votre camarade n'a eu besoin que de quelques potions et de repos, mais vous n'avez pas eu la même chance. Il a fallu vous opérer et vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé depuis, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- D'accord. Il y a autre chose que j'aimerai savoir: où sommes-nous en Angleterre?"

Avant que l'infirmière ne puisse lui répondre, il ressentit à nouveau une douleur dans la poitrine, elle était bien plus faible que précédemment, mais elle restait désagréable. Il baissa alors son regard, et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre son apparente sérénité: un halo bleu transperçait la blancheur de sa blouse. Il écarta alors les pans de celle-ci, mais la vision qui suivit fut de trop pour le jeune homme. C'est en entendant à peine la réponse de l'infirmière qu'il rejoignit une nouvelle fois les ténèbres.

- " Bienvenue à Poudlard Monsieur Stark."

*Fin du Flash-Back*

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, ce n'était que grâce à ce petit bout de métal qu'il pouvait vivre: un cœur en palladium, le plus puissant des éléments qui existait sur terre. Il y a deux mois, Tony avait l'impression de ne plus être un homme: ce nouvel organe faisait de lui un monstre, et il avait voulu mourir plusieurs fois. Heureusement pour lui, Pepper l'avait aidé, et grâce à elle et à sa bonne humeur, il avait peu à peu retrouvé goût à la vie et il avait appris à aimer cette chose qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait retrouvé son arrogance et son narcissisme et c'est grâce à son intelligence qu'il avait compris qu'elle se cachait derrière un masque et qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire croire. Alors à son tour il l'avait aidé, et durant les deux mois qui s'était écoulés, une complicité s'était formée entre eux. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et pouvait se confier facilement, ils étaient après tout lié: orphelin tous les deux, ils n'avaient plus de familles, leurs amis étaient morts durant l'attaque et ils avaient vécu le même drame.

Ensemble, ils avaient visité Poudlard et fait connaissance avec les différents habitants du château: les fantômes, le concierge Rusard et sa fidèle chatte Miss Teigne, les elfes de maison, découverts par hasard dans les cuisines, et enfin le directeur Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et Hagrid, toujours accompagné de Crockdur, le chien le plus peureux de Grande Bretagne.

Ensemble, ils avaient découvert la salle-sur-demande, alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de fuir Rusard. Une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas vue était apparue, et ils avaient observé une salle toute simple mais confortable. Curieux et ne comprenant pas ce phénomène, ils avaient réessayés plus tard de retrouver cette salle, mais elle restait introuvable. C'est Tony qui avait compris comment elle fonctionnait et depuis cette découverte, il disparaissait parfois durant des heures, sans donner de raisons à la rousse. Celle-ci était habitué, elle avait compris depuis quelques temps qu'il était un génie et qu'il avait parfois besoin de fabriquer des machines pour ne pas perdre la tête. Comme cette fois où il avait réussi à faire marcher son baladeur mp3 en dépit des protections du château. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissante.

Ensemble, ils avaient fait leurs achats sur le chemin de traverse pour l'année à venir, et c'était encore ensemble qu'ils allaient faire leur rentrée à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I:**

Severus Snape était de mauvaise humeur. C'était aujourd'hui la rentrée, et il n'était absolument pas pressé de retrouver les cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves. Si encore ce n'était que ça ! Mais non, Dumbledore avait encore une fois refusé sa demande pour être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Il adorait les potions, et si ce n'était pas pour des ignares, il serait peut être content d'enseigner cet art, si subtil, uniquement réservé à l'élite; seulement ils étaient en guerre, et les élèves devaient apprendre à se défendre ! Ce n'est pas avec une nouvelle Ombrage qu'ils allaient progresser... Parce que oui, malgré les apparences, Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, s'inquiétait pour les adolescents. La guerre ne finissait pas, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de plus en plus puissant. Et à entendre le vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur, et accessoirement le sorcier le plus puissant du Bien, seul Potter junior pouvait le défaire. Il n'était qu'un gosse par Merlin ! Comment pourrait-il respecter sa promesse à Lily, si le garçon devait se retrouver face au Lord ? Si seulement il n'avait pas écouté à cette porte ce jour-là. Si seulement il n'était jamais devenu mangemort. Si seulement il avait pu être heureux...

En arrivant enfin devant la grande salle, le professeur Snape oublia ses funestes pensées et sous son éternel masque de froideur fit son entrée derrière la table professorale. Il salua ses collègues d'un signe de tête distant, et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Les élèves les plus vieux étaient déjà entrés, et le brouhaha incessant qui en résultait lui fit regretter de ne pas être sourd. Enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes où il avait peu à peu listé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour décortiquer, arracher, couper, mutiler, brûler, et autres verbes aux objectifs tout aussi réjouissants, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Minerva fit son entrée, suivit des premières années. Comme tous les ans ils avaient un visage où se mélangeait de nombreux sentiments: l'impatience d'abord, l'émerveillement devant le plafond enchanté ensuite, l'angoisse de ne pas être réparti dans la bonne maison et enfin la peur d'entrer dans un monde inconnu.

Cette année cependant, un détail retint son attention: deux adolescents bien plus grands que les plus jeunes suivaient le cortège. Ils devaient avoir entre 16 et 17 ans et avaient un visage quelque peu fermé, où seul un spécialiste de la légilimencie pouvait voir une trace d'angoisse, quoique légère, chez la jeune fille. Autour de lui, les murmures surpris des professeurs ainsi que des élèves pouvaient s'entendre. Le directeur se leva et annonça que la répartition des plus jeunes serait suivie par celle de deux élèves américains entrant en sixième année, dont l'école avait été attaquée par des mangemorts. Severus se rappelait que Voldemort, frustré de sa défaite au ministère, avait envoyé des mangemorts en Amérique pour montrer qu'il était le plus puissant. Il n'avait pu prévenir Albus qu'une heure après le départ de ses "collègues" mais il était trop tard, et il pensait d'ailleurs à tort, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de survivants.

Durant la première répartition, Severus détailla les nouveaux. Il se concentra d'abord sur le garçon: de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, il portait un bouc et une moustache façon mousquetaire. Il se tenait droit et adoptait une posture fière, qui pouvait lui conférer une certaine arrogance. Le jeune homme croisa ensuite son regard, et il découvrir des yeux d'un bleu vifs, dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'intelligence. Malgré son apparente sérénité, il semblait un peu tendu et l'on pouvait voir sur son visage une certaine forme de maturité, surement dû à l'attaque passée: voir ses amis mourir ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il se tenait relativement près de sa camarade, dans une attitude protectrice, une autre séquelle de la guerre sans doute. L'espion regarda ensuite la jeune fille et son cœur manqua un battement. Les cheveux roux, de taille moyenne, une apparente timidité et un regard doux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lily. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et se reconcentra sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les premières années étaient tous assis à leur table respective, et c'est ainsi que le professeur McGonagall appela l'un des américain.

- " Potts, Virginia."

Le jeune fille s'avança vers le choixpeau et s'assit en regardant Tony. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais elle n'aimait pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Soudain, elle entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête:

- "Ah ! Une Américaine. Je vois beaucoup de loyauté envers tes amis, Poufsouffle te conviendrait peut être ? Mais il y a également une grande intelligence, et une importante soif de connaissance. Serdaigle alors ? Le choix est difficile car je ressens aussi un courage énorme ainsi qu'une grande force de caractère. Dans quelle maison vais-je donc pouvoir t'envoyer ? Mmmh, oui je vois, tu t'en sortirais certainement chez les aigles ou chez les blaireaux, mais c'est certainement chez les lions que tu t'épanouiras !"

La voix quitta alors son esprit et s'écria pour l'ensemble de la salle:

- "GRIFFONDOR ! "

Tony pouvait voir que Pepper était soulagée lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des lions sous les applaudissements de ces derniers. Alors que la directrice adjointe appelait son nom, il se dirigea vers le tabouret, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'être recouvert par le chapeau parlant, fut le sourire encourageant de la rousse. Il entendit soudain une voix grave retentir dans sa tête:

- "Encore un autre Américain ! Comme la jeune fille avant toi, je vois beaucoup de courage et une immense intelligence. Les maisons Griffondor et Serdaigle pourraient très bien aller, mais je pense que tu n'exploiterais pas l'ensemble de ton potentiel avec elles. En effet, tu as une estime de toi plutôt grande, et je peux ressentir une grande confiance en toi, ainsi qu'un esprit rusé. Mais le plus important est certainement cette volonté de devenir le meilleur afin de pouvoir te venger de celui qui a détruit ta vie. Un seule maison correspond à tous ses critères, tu iras chez..."

Comme pour la fille précédemment, le choixpeau cria d'une voix forte et claire, le nom de la nouvelle maison du jeune homme:

- " SERPENTARD ! "

Lorsque Severus entendit dans quelle maison le vieux chapeau avait envoyé Antony Stark, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son enfance avec Lily. Comme eux, les deux jeunes se retrouvaient dans les maisons ennemies. Il ne pouvait que leur souhaiter de rester proches malgré tout, et peut être même qu'il pourrait les y aider. Après tout, c'était son devoir de directeur de maison de s'occuper de ses élèves, et puis l'un deux était un serpent.

De leur côté, Tony et Pepper étaient déçus de ne pas être ensemble, même s'ils ne le montrèrent pas, et se firent la promesse silencieuse de rester amis malgré tout.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tony observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une chambre spacieuse, avec deux lits, deux armoires et deux bureaux, situés à l'opposé les uns des autres. Le vert et l'argent dominaient largement les autres couleurs, et donnaient à la pièce un sentiment de calme. Il pouvait entendre la respiration forte de son camarade de chambre. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond platine et il avait remarqué la veille que ses yeux étaient aciers: Draco Malfoy lui avait semblé très arrogant, mais Tony était persuadé que tout comme lui, ce n'était qu'un masque.

Un regard à son réveil lui appris qu'il était 6h50. Après une douche rapide, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner. Contrairement à la veille, celle-ci était silencieuse: seuls le directeur et le professeur Snape étaient présents, ainsi qu'un Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigles, et une Griffondor. Reconnaissant Pepper, il la salua d'un hochement de tête et lui fit un léger sourire. Alors qu'il entamait son repas, la salle se remplie peu à peu et le niveau sonore augmenta considérablement. Les sixièmes années s'étaient installées à côté de lui mais au grand soulagement de Tony, ne posèrent pas de questions. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que la table des Serpentards semblait la plus calme, au contraire des Griffondors qui avaient visiblement beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Au bout de celle-ci, Pepper était en pleine conversation avec une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un garçon roux. Ils portaient tous les deux l'insigne de préfets. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux vert était à côté de la jeune fille mais il semblait en train de penser. Une voix le sortie de son observation, et Tony se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur: Draco Malfoy se tenait droit, ses cheveux était parfaitement plaqués en arrière, et il semblait à l'aise. Il lui expliqua qu'en tant que Préfet il était de son devoir de lui donner son emploi du temps. Après avoir observé ce dernier quelques instant, Tony regagna sa chambre et fit son sac pour la journée à venir.

* * *

Pepper était installée au bout de la table de Griffondor et avait à peine commencé son repas lorsque Tony entra à son tour. Elle constata qu'il semblait avoir peu dormi et en déduit qu'il avait une fois de plus fait des cauchemars. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait la chance de rêver à nouveau, et elle espérait qu'il puisse lui aussi le faire prochainement. Une voix la sortie de ses pensées et elle revint rapidement à elle.

- "Bonjour Virginia, déjà levée ?

- Bonjour Hermione, oui je me suis réveillée tôt, je n'ai pas besoin de longues nuits de sommeil pour être en forme ! Et appelle moi Pepper je t'en prie.

- Entendu Pepper. Je suis une lève tôt comme toi, seulement mes deux meilleurs amis sont de vraies marmottes ! Je te présente Ron Weasley, préfet tout comme moi, et Harry Potter, je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment eu le temps de le faire hier. Je reviens je vais chercher les emplois du temps."

Hermione parlait rapidement et semblait avoir l'habitude de se faire écouter. Malgré tout, elle semblait sympathique et Pepper se fit la remarque qu'elles pourraient peut-être devenir amies. A Salem, il y avait une personne avec qui elle était inséparable, elles étaient comme des sœurs. En pensant à elle, son cœur se serra: Anthéa était morte juste devant ses yeux. Elle se souvenait encore de son regard lorsqu'elle avait compris que s'en était fini pour elle, elle se souvenait encore de cette sensation de vide qui l'avait alors assailli et qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Elle avait pensé mourir ce jour-là, et pourtant Tony l'avait sauvé. Lui, le garçon le plus arrogant et le plus égoïste qu'elle connaissait lui avait permis de rester en vie alors qu'il était lui-même au bord du gouffre. Elle avait commencé à le regarder différemment, et aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire à quel point elle s'était trompée: il se cachait derrière un masque et ne laissait jamais filtrer ses émotions. Derrière ce mur qu'il s'était créé, se cacher un garçon en or, sur qui on pouvait compter, un garçon avec ses faiblesses mais surtout avec ses qualités: une générosité immense envers ses amis et une intelligence hors du commun entre autres. Tout à coup, elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait et elle dû se faire violence pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

- "Excuse-moi Ron j'étais dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.

- Je te demandais si tu te plaisais ici et si tu ne regrettais pas trop l'Amérique.

- Je trouve le château splendide et la nourriture vraiment bonne, mais il faudrait attendre les cours pour que je sois fixée. Sinon je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ma vie à Salem pour moment, désolé...

- Mais...

- Ron ! Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Elle a perdu tous ses amis là-bas, elle est la seule survivante avec Anthony Stark, alors laisse lui du temps. "

En disant cela, elle regarda discrètement Harry. Depuis la mort de son parrain, il ne cessait de se morfondre et semblait broyer du noir à longueur de journée. Il ne décrochait aucun mot et persistait à dire que tout allait bien. Même si Ron et elle avait bien compris qu'il mentait, ils avaient décidés de lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre. C'était aujourd'hui le dernier jour et à partir de demain, il recommencerait à vivre, elle s'en était fait la promesse !

- "Tenez vos emplois du temps. Comme tous les ans on commence par potions alors dépêchez-vous que l'on ne soit pas en retard ! Vous ne voudriez pas être en retenu dès le premier jour n'est-ce-pas ?

- Qui est le professeur de cette matière ?

- C'est Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots. Il déteste les Griffondors et avantage les Serpentards sans aucune raison ! Ce bâtard graisseux est un mangemorts et s'est donné pour mission d'enlever le plus de points possible à notre maison.

- Le _professeur_ Snape, Ron. En plus tu exagères, tu sais très bien qu'il est de notre côté ! Ne l'écoute pas Pepper, il est aveuglé par la haine. Par contre ce qu'il dit n'est pas tout à fait faux, tu dois être prudente durant ses cours, il ne te fera aucun cadeau et sautera sur l'occasion dès que tu feras la moindre erreur. En dehors de ça c'est un bon professeur, le calme qui règne durant ces heures est plutôt agréable et nous oblige à rester concentrés afin d'éviter les erreurs les plus élémentaires. C'est bientôt l'heure, allons-y. "

Hermione n'avait menti, à peine Pepper entra dans la classe de potion, elle fut forcée de constater que le silence était maître. Alors que Ron et Harry se mettaient à côté, ainsi que Neville et Hermione, elle eut le plaisir de voir que Tony était tout seul et qu'il semblait l'attendre. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, elle était assise et le professeur fit son entrée.

- "Bien ! Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est que vous avez reçu les notes nécessaires à vos BUSES. C'est pourquoi je n'admettrais pas la moindre erreur et que vous serez mis dehors si j'estime que vous êtes un danger pour vos camarades."

En disant cela, le professeur fixait le pauvre Neville Londubat qui tremblait. Malgré tout, il ne baissa pas le regard, à la surprise de Snape et des autres Serpentards.

- "Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une potion rare mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous la réussissiez. Seul une poignée d'entre vous seront capable de rendre une potion correcte, cependant ce serait un miracle si un élève la réalisait parfaitement."

Le silence planait dans la salle et les sixièmes années semblaient pendues à ses paroles. Fier de son effet, Severus fixa tour à tour les adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Il constata avec surprise que Stark et Potts étaient à la même table et dû recourir à une grande concentration pour ne pas replonger dans le passé et penser à Lily.

- "Cette potion est appelée _Felix Felicis, _vous avez deux heures. La recette est à la page 376, vous travaillerez en binôme et ce pour toute l'année. Miss Granger je vous interdis de tout faire toute seule."

Tony regarda la recette et annonça à Pepper de lui faire confiance et de faire ce qui lui demanderait. Elle commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils ne faisaient pas du tout comme les autres binômes, mais comme Tony semblaient sûr de lui et qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle dans cette matière, elle fit tout ce qu'il lui demandait. A son grand étonnement, ils finirent la potion un quart d'heure avant la fin du temps imparti, et celle-ci semblait identique à l'image du livre. Ils mirent donc leur travail dans une fiole, rangèrent leur table et attendirent la fin de l'heure.

- "Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas votre potion ?

- On a fini professeur."

Bien qu'il fût surpris de la réponse de Tony, Severus ne dit rien et alla voir à quoi ressemblait ladite potion. Autour des américains et de celui-ci, le silence se fit. Il fut forcé de constater qu'elle était parfaite. Pourtant, s'ils avaient suivi les indications du livre ils n'auraient pas dû avoir ce résultats: ils devaient les garder à l'œil, en particulier le jeune Stark qui semblait avoir commandé les informations et par la même occasion un très grand potentiel.

- " 20 points pour Serpentard. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre camarade: au lieu de suivre bêtement ce qui était écrit dans le livre, il a utilisé son cerveau et a réalisé une potion parfaite. Vous autres avez tous échoué, mais cela est logique vu votre manque de neurones ! Pour la semaine prochaine je veux 50 cm sur les effets de cette potion et pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi à la réaliser.

- "Je vous prie de m'excuser professeur, mais je n'ai pas fait cette potion tout seul. Il serait plus équitable que vous donniez aussi des points à Griffondor."

Les élèves retinrent leur respiration: c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait montrer son désaccord à la terreur des cachots. Ce dernier eu un rictus qui aurait pu être un sourire ou un indice de contrariété.

- "20 points pour Griffondor. Maintenant sortez !"

Les sixièmes années ne se firent pas prier, et quittèrent la salle en moins d'un instant. En une heure, toute l'école était au courant de l'épisode qu'il venait de se passer. En revanche, en dehors de élèves témoins, peu d'adolescents croyaient réellement l'histoire: après tout, Snape ne donne JAMAIS de points à Griffondor !

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus paisiblement pour Pepper et Tony. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semblait compétent, ils allaient apprendre à transformer des objets en animaux en métamorphose (au grand désarroi de Tony, Pepper était bien meilleure que lui dans cette matière) et le cours d'étude des moldues ne fut que révision de l'année précédente. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'ils se couchèrent ce soir-là.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III**

Des explosions partout, des cris, des hurlements. Un cauchemar pour tout le monde. Il est coincé sous des pierres, il ne peut plus respirer. Heureusement, un professeur le remarque et l'aide à sortir. Cependant, il n'aura pas l'occasion de le remercier: une nouvelle explosion retentit, plus puissante encore que les précédentes, l'envoyant valser contre un mur et lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Tout à coup, il se réveille en sueur, le souffle court. Trois mois maintenant que les cauchemars de le quittent plus. Depuis une semaine après la rentrée, il avait décidé d'aller travailler dans la Salle sur Demande la nuit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il avait plutôt bien avancé mais ce n'était pas suffisant: il voulait que son armure soit parfaite. Pour le moment, elle pouvait voler et tirer au laser, mais elle n'avait pas une grande autonomie. Il cherchait un moyen de pallier à ce problème la veille, il avait dû s'endormir sans le vouloir. Un _Tempus _lui apprit qu'il était 4h39, bien trop tôt pour aller dans la grande salle mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Ayant faim après le travail fournit la veille, il décida d'aller dans les cuisines. La traversé du château se fit rapidement: à cette heure-ci, même Rusard devait dormir. Seuls quelques tableaux semblaient éveillés, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires, pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu de spectacle, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver ! Après avoir chatouillé la poire, Tony entra dans les cuisines. Un mouvement rapide le fit cependant sursauter: il crut voir quelque chose briller mais dans un clignement d'œil, cela disparut. Tony réfléchit rapidement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités: un professeur ou un elfe ne se cacherait pas, ayant tout à fait le droit d'être cette partie du château à cette heure avancée; c'était donc forcément un élève, et pas un Serpentard, il ou elle se serait montré si tel avait été le cas.

- "Qui est là ? Je sais que vous êtes sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous n'avez pas été assez rapide. Montrez-vous, je ne dirais rien."

Dans un bruissement de cape, Harry Potter fit son apparition. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, le teint pâle, les yeux injectés de sang et de grosses cernes. Il ne semblait pas vraiment en grande forme, mais Tony savait qu'il devait avoir à peu près le même visage: les nuits blanches ne pouvaient être sans conséquences.

- "Bonjour Potter, cauchemars ?

- Bonjour Stark. Je pense que tu connais la réponse, il semblerait qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se servirent du gâteau au chocolat, et mangèrent leur part en silence. Ce n'était pas le genre de blanc qui vous rend mal à l'aise, mais c'était un calme compréhensif. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre les cauchemars de l'autre. Toute l'école était au courant pour l'attaque de Salem, et la mort de Sirius Black avait été rendue publique. Son innocence avait été prouvée, mais le parrain de l'élu n'était plus et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Comme Harry, Tony était orphelin, et comme lui il n'avait pas eu une enfance joyeuse. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils étaient similaires, et c'est pourquoi ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre un respect qui était réciproque.

Harry observait discrètement son camarade: comme lui, il avait le teint pâle et des cernes ravageaient son visage. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence, mais ils étaient également teintés de tristesse, de regrets, et surtout de colère. Il retrouvait dans ces yeux le reflet de ses propres émotions, c'est pourquoi contrairement à Ron, il savait que le Serpentard ne deviendrait pas un mangemort. La mort de son parrain l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, et outre la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, il s'était questionné sur les préjugés. Il en avait déduit que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des mangemorts, et que tous les Griffondor n'étaient pas du côté du Bien: Peter Pettigrow avait bien trahi ses meilleurs amis par exemple. Il savait que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait pu être ami avec Anthony Stark, mais en temps de guerre, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer être des alliés. De plus, Stark était un très bon combattant, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps en binôme en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il en était certain, il valait mieux pour eux que le Serpentard soit de leur côté.

Dans un dernier regard, ils rangèrent leur assiette et se séparèrent dans la noirceur des couloirs.

* * *

Dans la profondeur des cachots, alors que ses élèves travaillaient sur une potion niveau Aspics, le professeur Snape réfléchissait. Il avait constaté depuis quelques temps que Potter junior et Anthony Stark ressemblait de plus en plus à des cadavres. Il avait également remarqué leurs échanges de regards, mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait précédemment, ce n'était pas des regards de haine, mais des regards de respect et de compréhension. Severus n'était pas aussi obtus qu'on pouvait le croire, il savait que Harry n'était pas comme son arrogant de père, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et que la perte de sa dernière figure parentale devait l'avoir ébranlé, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider, sa position d'espion en serait compromise. Cependant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, si comme il le pensait ses deux élèves étaient amis, alors ils devaient se rencontrer de temps en temps. S'il fournissait des potions de Sommeil sans rêves au jeune Stark, ce dernier pourrait à son tour en donner à Potter. A la fin du cours, il demanda donc au Serpentard de rester, et sans un mot, il lui tendit deux fioles de potions. Le regard de reconnaissance et de compréhension que lui rendit le jeune homme lui confirma qu'il avait pris bonne décision. Quand quelques jours plus tard le Griffondor le remercia silencieusement, il ne put retenir un sourire, et se promit d'être plus clément lors des prochains cours de Potions.

* * *

Pepper s'inquiétait pour Tony. Il ne tenait debout que par un miracle et ne semblait pas dormir. Pourtant, elle savait que le professeur Snape lui avait donné de la potion, ainsi qu'à Harry. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'effet. Un soir, n'y tenant plus, elle l'obligea à lui expliquer les raisons de ses nuits blanches. Lorsqu'il l'emmena dans la Salle sur Demande, elle sentit une pointe d'excitation faire dans son apparition: jamais Tony ne l'avait autorisée à entrer dans son sanctuaire, et elle se sentait incroyablement privilégiée par cette marque de confiance. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne put retenir une exclamation: devant elle se tenait une armure rouge et argent, parfait mélange entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Elle dépassait légèrement Tony et elle brillait de mille feux.

- "Pepper, je te présente Mark, la demoiselle qui m'empêche de dormir. Ne sois pas jalouse, je la trouve trop silencieuse, tu es bien plus intéressante !

- Quand ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ?

- Une question à la fois s'il te plaît. Depuis la rentrée, la salle me fournit le matériel, et elle peut voler et tirer au rayon laser. Mais ces derniers sont encore faibles et l'armure a une autonomie ridicule. J'essaie depuis presqu'un mois de résoudre le problème mais je ne trouve pas ! C'est pour cela que je ne dors plus.

- Tu fais encore des cauchemars n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui. Je revois encore et encore leur mort et j'entends le bruit des explosions; mais le pire est certainement la douleur que je ressens dans ma poitrine. Enfin, n'en parlons plus ! D'ailleurs, je pense que mon cœur en palladium renforce mes pouvoirs, mes sorts sont plus puissants et je progresse plus rapidement qu'avant en métamorphose.

- S'il augmente tes capacités, il ne pourrait pas augmenter celles de l'armure ?"

Tony semblait réfléchir à toute allure: ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat encore plus vif que précédemment, et ses sourcils froncés prouvaient une intense concentration. Tout à coup, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et il s'élança vers Pepper, la souleva, et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- "Tu es géniale Pepper ! Je t'adore, comment je n'ai pas pu y penser moi-même ? La réponse était juste sous mes yeux."

Enfin, il la relâcha et armé de ses outils, commença à travailler sur l'armure. Pepper avait un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants: voir Tony retrouver le sourire était le plus beau des cadeaux, peut être que la suite serait plus clémente maintenant.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Je viens de finir l'épilogue. L'histoire est donc officiellement terminée. Je posterai deux chapitres par jours à partir de maintenant ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre IV**

Le mois de Septembre s'était écoulé et Octobre touchait à sa fin. Le bal d'Halloween avait été annoncé deux semaines plus tôt, et aujourd'hui, l'école était en effervescence. Les préfets avaient préparé la grande salle quelques heures auparavant, et c'étaient maintenant aux élèves de se faire beau. Dans une chambre aux dominances vert et argent, deux sixièmes années étaient déjà prêts, et leur conversation semblait à des lieux de la fête.

- "Tu es fort Tony, le maître pourrait t'aider à contrôler et à extérioriser cette puissance.

- Draco, si je suis déjà fort, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une quelconque aide extérieure. En plus, je ne veux pas utiliser ma supériorité pour tuer des innocents ! Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris..."

L'Américain semblait plus blasé qu'en colère. Il avait déjà remarqué que son camarade de chambre voulait le rallier à sa cause. Cependant Tony ne serait jamais mangemort, et c'est pourquoi il avait toujours évité cette conversation. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle serait inévitable. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait laissé tomber son masque, et l'étonnement dominait les autres sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- "Mais tu es un Sang Pur ! Les Stark ont toujours été du côté du Lord, ils étaient son fournisseur de potions explosives et...

- Et ils sont morts tués par ce même homme ! Voldemort n'a aucun respect pour ses fidèles, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de les faire assassiner, juste parce qu'ils étaient en retard dans les commandes !

- Tu mens ! Ils ont simplement dû trahir le maître et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de mettre fin à leur vie; c'est ce que les traitres méritent.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mes parents ont toujours étaient fidèles, j'aurais d'ailleurs préféré le contraire. Tu parles de cette homme comme si tu avais déjà la marque, mais ce n'est pas le cas: tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe réellement là-bas."

Draco perdait peu à peu de son assurance mais il ne lâcherait pas, il avait été élevé avec des principes qui étaient ancrés en lui.

- "Les Sang Purs devraient dominer le monde, ils sont bien plus puissants que les Sang de Bourbe et les moldus ! Ces derniers ne peuvent même pas utiliser la magie, ils ne peuvent pas voler, ils ne peuvent jeter aucun sort, que ce soit d'attaque ou même de guérison. Quant aux Sang de Bourbe, ils s'octroient un droit qu'ils n'ont pas: ils pensent pouvoir pratiquer la magie alors qu'ils sont trop faibles pour cela. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre !"

Alors que Draco avait succombé à la colère, Tony répondit d'une voix calme, quoique qu'un peu froide:

- "Les moldus ne peuvent pas voler ? Ils ont créé des avions qui leur permettent de traverser le monde en quelques heures, des machines qui peuvent porter des milliers de passagers en eux. Ils ne peuvent pas lancer des sorts d'attaque ? Ils ont fabriqué des armes à feu capables de tuer en un seul coup et des bombes qui peuvent détruire un continent entier. Avec celles-ci, ils pourraient détruire le monde en quelques secondes. Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser des sorts de guérisons ? Ils pratiquent des transfusions sanguines, prennent des médicaments, ils ont développé la chirurgie et utilisent des scanners, des échographies, des radios, et autres méthodes pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Ils n'ont peut-être pas de magie en eux Draco, mais ils n'en ont pas besoin non plus: ils sont bien plus intelligents que les sorciers qui sont incapables de se passer de celle-ci.

Enfin, tu dis que les nées moldu sont plus faibles que les Sang Pur: il me semble pourtant que la sorcière major de notre promotion est Hermione Granger, qui est une Sang de Bourbe d'après tes dire. Si tu penses également que les Sang Mêlés nous sont inférieurs, alors rappelle-toi juste que Harry Potter a réussi à défaire ton maître alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, et qu'il est aujourd'hui l'élève le plus puissant de l'école. "

Sans attendre de réponse, Tony sortit de la chambre, laissant Draco réfléchir à ses propos.

De l'autre côté du château, dans une ambiance bien plus joyeuse, les filles de Griffondor se préparaient. Dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, seules Hermione et Pepper étaient prêtes à partir. Cette dernière ne voulait pas dire à la préfète qui serait son cavalier, prétextant que son choix serait mal vu. Malgré les questions incessantes de la brune, elle ne lâchait rien, et c'est ainsi qu'elle quitta le dortoir, et traversa la salle commune. Alors qu'elle traversait le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle put entendre les élèves qui se demandaient avec qui la belle Américaine allait passer la soirée. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande et attendit quelques minutes que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Le jeune homme fit son apparition, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire, parsemée çà et là de tissu d'un bleu éclatant, faisant ressortir les yeux bleus électriques de son propriétaire. Il s'était coiffé avec un peu de gel et s'était taillé son bouc avec une grande précision. Alors qu'elle était en train de se dire qu'il était magnifique, une voix sortie Pepper de sa contemplation:

- "Vous êtes splendide Mlle Potts. Cette robe bleue vous va à ravir et sera parfaitement assortie à la mienne.

- Merci Mr Stark, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre.

- Je pense que nous devrions y aller, ce serait mal vu d'être en retard."

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Tony tendit son bras à sa cavalière et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était composée de nombreuses tables de deux à six places, et des citrouilles étaient posées de part et d'autres de la salle. Les deux Américains s'installèrent à une petite table, ignorant les murmures des élèves qui s'étonnaient de ce couple. Ils étaient en effet les seuls Griffondor et Serpentard à s'être associés, et ce fait était plutôt mal vu par leur maison respective. A quelques tables de là, quatre lions discutaient d'ailleurs du choix de partenaire de leur camarade.

- "C'est un Serpentard, il va lui faire du mal !

- Ron, grandi un peu, tous les Serpents ne sont pas mauvais, regarde le frère de Sirius: il s'est sacrifié pour défaire Voldemort.

- Mais enfin Hermione, toute sa famille a été au service du mage noir ! En plus il est arrogant, égoïste et surtout il est doué en potions: il a tout du parfait mangemort !

- Réfléchit un peu Ron, toute la famille de Sirius a été mangemort et pourtant lui ne l'a pas été. Pour ce qui est de son arrogance et de son égoïsme, il me semble quand même qu'il a sauvé Pepper lors de l'attaque de leur école et qu'il lui aussi failli mourir à cause de Voldemort ! Enfin, Hermione est elle aussi douée pour les potions et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas le rapport entre cette capacité et le fait d'être mauvais.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus Harry ! Ce Serpentard est mauvais, suis-je donc le seul à le voir ?

- Ron Weasley tu es vraiment immature. Alors pour toi tous les Serpentards sont des mangemorts et tous les Griffondors des aurors ? Peter Pettigrow était quoi alors ? Un serpent déguisé en lion ? Il est temps que tu arrêtes avec tes préjugés de gamin, Tony est très gentil et fera tout son possible pour venger ses parents et ses amis: il a tout perdu à cause du mage noir, il serait temps que tu t'en rende compte.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom Hermione ? Il t'a jeté un sort c'est ça ? Et à toi aussi Harry, il vous a empoisonné ? Enfin Ginny pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Laisse tomber Ron, profitons plutôt de la soirée."

C'est dans une ambiance plus tendue que la conversation se poursuivit pour les quatre amis.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était perdu. Assit seul à une table, il regardait le couple atypique de la soirée: Tony et Potts étaient en train de danser ensemble. Ils semblaient heureux et dans leur bulle, comme si rien ne pouvaient les atteindre. Depuis sa conversation avec le Serpentard, il ne pouvait arrêter de réfléchir: les paroles de l'Américain tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Même s'il essayait d'oublier les arguments de son camarade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver du vrai dans celles-ci. Combien de fois son père était rentré en rang après une réunion avec le Lord ? Lucius lui disait que c'était de la faute des moldus mais c'était pourtant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lançait les _Doloris_, c'était le maître qui torturait quand il était en colère. Qu'est-ce que son père avait gagné en rejoignant le puissant mage noir ? Il était aujourd'hui en train de mourir à Azkaban, pas très glorieux pour un Malfoy. En plus, on lui avait toujours appris qu'un Malfoy ne se soumettait jamais, pourtant c'est ce que son père avait fait. Quelle était la bonne solution ? Il était encore jeune, il lui restait un an et demi avant de quitter l'école, d'ici là il aura trouvé la meilleure réponse.

* * *

Enlacée dans les bras de Tony, Pepper souriait. C'était la dernière danse de la soirée et elle voulait profiter au maximum de cette étreinte: dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle pouvait faire face à tous ses problèmes. Autour d'eux, le monde n'existait plus, ils n'étaient que deux, il y avait la musique et puis il y avait eux. Quand les musiciens cessèrent de jouer, ils ne se séparèrent pas directement: ils restèrent encore quelques instants, puis enfin, presque à regret, ils se relâchèrent. C'est devant la salle commune de la lionne qu'ils se dirent au revoir.

- "Merci pour cette soirée Tony, c'était très agréable.

- Pour moi aussi Pepper, danser avec toi était un réel plaisir."

Alors que les joues de ladite danseuse rougirent, Tony s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres. Dans un dernier regard, ils se sourirent et s'écartèrent.

- "Ce sera tout Mr Stark ?

- Ce sera tout Mlle Potts".


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre V**

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à leur terme, au grand désespoir de Tony et Pepper qui ne pourraient plus se voir sans le désaccord de leur maison. En effet, il était l'unique Serpentard à être resté et Harry Potter était le seul Griffondor avec elle. Les Weasley passaient deux semaines en famille, Charlie rentrant de Roumanie pour quelque temps, et Hermione partait pour l'Australie avec ses parents. Même si son ami roux lui avait proposé de venir avec eux, l'élu avait jugé préférable de les laisser ensemble, se sentant de trop dans cette famille qui ne serait jamais la sienne. C'est ainsi qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec les deux Américains, et si le début d'une solide amitié s'était formé entre la jeune fille et lui, le lien avec Tony s'était considérablement renforcé. Ils s'étaient entrainés tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande, envahis par une motivation sans bornes de pouvoir se défendre lors d'une bataille future. Tous les matins, ils allaient courir une à deux heures autour du lac puis enchainaient avec deux heures intensives de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le palladium de Tony lui permettait d'augmenter sa puissance et c'est grâce à lui qu'il pouvait se maintenir au niveau d'Harry. Pepper, si elle n'avait pas la force des deux garçons, était dotée d'une agilité supérieure à eux et leur donnait de sérieux problèmes en duel.

Le soir, Tony passait son temps à travailler sur l'armure. Grace au conseil de la rousse, elle avait une autonomie bien meilleure et les rayons étaient bien plus puissants. Depuis quelques jours, il essayait de trouver un moyen lui permettant de continuer à lancer des sorts malgré l'armure: il avait bien avancé et espérait terminer dans la semaine de la rentrée.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ne savait plus où il en était: sa tante Bellatrix lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être marqué à la fin de l'année scolaire, pour remplacer son père et rendre au nom des Malfoy le respect qu'on lui devait. Depuis sa discussion avec Tony, il avait réfléchit mais il pensait avoir plus de temps pour prendre sa décision. Comme lui, sa mère n'avait pas semblé enchantée par la nouvelle, mais elle avait tout fait pour le cacher à sa sœur. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été assez discrète et elle avait été tuée le jour de son départ pour Poudlard, afin de lui montrer qu'on devait obéir au maître. Si son père n'avait jamais fait preuve de tendresse ou de compassion envers lui, sa mère n'hésitait pas à le réconforter ou à le prendre dans ses bras durant les périodes difficiles. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance très heureuse mais sans sa mère il n'aurait pas eu d'enfance du tout. C'est le cœur lourd et remplit de doute qu'il retrouva ses camarades Serpentards et qu'il remit en place son masque d'arrogance. Dans la grande salle, il sentait le regard de son parrain lui brûler la nuque: en tant que mangemort du premier cercle, il était certainement au courant de la mise à mort de sa mère. Il pourrait peut-être aller le voir et lui parler, il considérait après tout Severus comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il l'aiderait surement à y voir plus clair et à faire le bon choix. C'était décidé: ce soir, et en dépit de son statut de fidèle au Lord, il irait parler au maître des Potions.

* * *

Plongé dans une préparation de Potion Tue-Loup, Severus Snape faillit ne pas entendre les coups frappés à sa porte. Mettant la mixture en stase pour la continuer plus tard, il se demandait qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure pareille. Il revenait d'une réunion avec l'Ordre, Albus et Minerva était donc à exclure, Lupin ne devait passer que demain pour sa potion et il avait récemment fournit à Pomfresh tout le nécessaire en potions de soin. Il ne restait donc que la possibilité d'un de ses serpents. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris lorsque son filleul entra dans son salon: sans un mot, il s'assit sur le canapé avec la prestance caractéristique des Malfoy et attendit. Severus le connaissait bien, depuis qu'il était tout petit, il voyait Draco pratiquement toutes les semaines, et il était capable de voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qui tracassait l'adolescent aujourd'hui: il savait que le matin même, Narcissa avait été exécutée. Malgré la froideur que Draco essayait de garder, il pouvait voir son teint blafard, ses cernes profondes, et surtout ses yeux: à travers leur couleur acier, un bon légilimens ne pouvait rater l'éclat de doute et de colère enfoui derrière une forte dose d'arrogance. L'espion n'avais jamais su comment réconforter les autres: était-il seulement possible de rendre les autres heureux quand nous même ne l'étions pas ? Malgré tout, c'est lui qui brisa le silence le premier:

- "Elle n'a pas souffert, elle a seulement reçu l'_Avada_.

- Qui ? "

Severus savait qu'il ne parlait pas de sa mère mais de la personne qui l'avait tuée. Seulement lui-même ne savait pas. Depuis quelques temps, Voldemort semblait douter de lui et lui donnait de moins en moins d'informations, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il ne découvre qu'un traitre infiltrait ses rangs. En effet, depuis l'attaque du ministère, il soupçonnait qu'un de ses fidèles ait vendu la mèche: comment les membres de l'Ordre seraient-ils arrivés si vite dans le cas contraire ? Et qui de mieux que l'espion infiltré à Poudlard pour cela ? Le maître des Potions lui avait dit que c'était Dumbledore qui s'était rendu compte que des élèves manquaient, mais le Lord ne l'avait visiblement pas cru, et depuis, le doute planait dans le manoir du mage noir. Une nouvelle question de son filleul le sorti de ses sombres pensées:

- " Qui Parrain ? J'ai le droit de savoir...

- Je ne sais pas Draco, ils étaient plusieurs dans sa cellule la seule chose dont je suis certain est qu'ils ne l'ont pas torturée.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu fais partie du premier cercle !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quelques doutes sur mes allégeances.

- A-t-il raison d'en avoir ?

- Si c'était le cas, irais-tu voir le maître pour le lui annoncer ? Et dans le cas contraire, te sentirais-tu rassuré par ce fait ?

- Je ne sais pas Sev, je ne sais plus.

- Il est temps de faire un choix Draco: pour quelle cause es-tu prêt à mourir ? Quelles valeurs veux-tu défendre ? Qui veux-tu écouter et quels alliés aimerais-tu avoir ?"

Il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui: il était perdu dans ses pensées et semblait réfléchir. Depuis le bal d'Halloween, Severus avait remarqué que le Serpentard était perdu: il restait de plus en plus seul et ne cherchait plus Potter et sa bande. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ferait le bon choix, il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la même erreur que lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui dire la vérité tant qu'un choix n'était pas pris. Il attendit ainsi quelques minutes, puis enfin, Draco reprit la parole:

- "J'ai appris depuis tout petit que les Sang Purs devaient dominer le monde. Seulement je ne suis plus sûr de cela: Tony Stark m'a démontré le contraire. Il m'a dit que les moldus étaient capable de grandes choses mais je ne voulais pas le croire: à mes yeux, s'était tout simplement impossible de vivre dignement sans magie. Pourtant, j'ai fait des recherches sur eux, et je dois admettre qu'il m'a dit la vérité. Tout ce que mon père m'a fait apprendre est-il faux ? Est-ce que les mariages entre Sang Pur ne sont pas dangereux pour la qualité du sang ? J'ai lu que toutes les familles nobles avaient toutes un lien de parenté plus ou moins lointain: les enfants nés de ces alliances n'ont-ils pas plus de chance de finir Cracmol ou d'avoir des problèmes génétiques ? Je ne veux pas que mes enfants aient des problèmes, comme je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent dans un monde en guerre. Tony m'a ouvert les yeux Parrain, je ne veux pas tuer des innocents, et je ne veux pas me soumettre: même si cela veut dire que l'on sera maintenant ennemis, je me battrais pour un monde libre et juste. Je sais qu'il me faudra du temps pour me faire accepter dans le camp de la lumière et que je devrais côtoyer Potter, les belettes et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais au moins j'aurais des alliés qui ne me tireront pas dans le dos et sur qui je pourrais compter. Peut-être que je me fais des illusions et que seul Tony m'accueillera, mais au moins je me battrais pour une cause que je pense plus juste que celle du Lord."

A la grande surprise du blond, son parrain ne semblait pas contrarié. Au contraire, il avait un rictus qui, quand on le connaissait, s'apparentait le plus à un sourire. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ils n'étaient clairement plus dans le même camp et cela faisait sourire le maître des potions comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle, comme s'il était heureux de pouvoir l'affronter prochainement ! Avant de pouvoir lui poser la moindre question, son parrain lui répondit:

- "Draco, es-tu sûr de toi ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, les autres Serpentards ne traiteront comme un traître et tu perdras tous tes privilèges. Tu devras obéir au directeur et surtout, tu seras contre père.

- Je sais tout ça, et je n'ai jamais eu de père. Comment le qualifier comme tel quand il me lançait des _Doloris _?

- Bien. Alors il faut je te dise une dernière chose: le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien raison de douter de moi..."

S'il avait eu des réticences avant de lui avouer cette vérité, le sourire que son filleul affichait effaça ses dernières craintes.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, dans la Salle sur Demande, Tony observait son travail avec fierté: son armure était terminée. Elle étincelait de rouge et d'argent, et était prête à l'emploi. Après un travail de plus six mois elle était enfin finie, et n'attendait plus que lui pour décoller. Pepper devait absolument voir ça: après tout, elle avait participé à sa création et il voulait partager avec elle ce moment. Il la chercha pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de la trouver en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, en larmes. Ce fait lui enleva toute la joie ressentie et le glaça. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la prit dans ses bras, avant d'essayer de la réconforter. Comment avait-il pu négliger cette information ? Totalement plongé dans l'avancé de l'armure, il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de la famille de la rousse. Un an que Voldemort avait massacré le village entier de cette famille, un lieu moldu sans histoire, juste pour instaurer un sentiment de terreur. Un an qu'elle était orpheline et qu'elle devait subvenir seule à ses besoins. Un an qu'elle avait perdu un morceau d'elle-même et il n'avait pas été là. Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler au travers de son t-shirt noir, il pouvait sentir les sanglots qui ne la quittait plus, il pouvait surtout sentir le chagrin qui émanait de son corps et le besoin de chaleur. Alors malgré son in expérimentation pour réconforter autrui, il resserra son étreinte et lui chuchota des mots doux, d'une voix calme, il lui dit combien ses parents pouvaient être fiers de ce qu'elle était, il lui dit que du ciel ils l'observaient et que jamais elle ne serait vraiment seule, qu'ils seraient pour toujours dans son cœur, et que tant qu'il battrait une part d'eux persisterait. Une fois qu'elle commença à se calmer, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans son sanctuaire. Il revêtit l'armure et Pepper lui jeta un regard surpris: les yeux rougis par les larmes versées, elle se demandait où il voulait en venir. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle comprit, et sa peine fut bientôt remplacée par une excitation: ils allaient voler, sans balais, sans avions, juste elle, lui et l'armure. Il lui l'emmena faire le tour du château et du parc, et quand la nuit tomba et qu'ils purent voler au milieu des étoiles et de la lune, elle sut que son deuil était fait: une page se tournait. Une fois de retour dans la Salle sur Demande, Tony enleva son armure et ils se fixèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Comme lors du bal, plus rien n'existait en dehors de l'autre, en dehors de son visage, de ses yeux, de son nez, et de sa bouche. C'est en même temps qu'ils se rapprochèrent, et sans se quitter du regard, ils pressèrent doucement leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre. C'était doux, c'était timide, c'était pleins de tendresse, mais surtout: c'étaient eux.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre VI**

Il faisait nuit et le château était plongé dans les ténèbres. A cette heure avancée, tous les élèves et les professeurs devaient se trouver dans leur lit. Pourtant, dans les cuisines de Poudlard, deux d'entre eux discutaient: l'un portait une robe aux couleurs de Griffondor, tandis que son homologue portait fièrement l'écusson de Serpentard. Harry et Tony, car s'était eux, se retrouvaient souvent la nuit dans l'antre des elfes pour parler sans être dérangés par leurs camarades. Ils avaient en effet arrêté l'utilisation de potions de sommeil sans rêve, afin de ne pas en être dépendant, mais également car ils n'en avaient plus tellement besoin: depuis quelque temps, deux nuits par semaines, ils s'entrainaient à l'occlumencie et ils pouvaient maintenant bloquer leur esprit, et donc leurs cauchemars. A ce moment cependant, ils ne parlaient pas de cette branche de la magie mais d'un des élèves de leur année:

- "Harry je suis sérieux, on peut avoir confiance en lui.

- J'aimerais te croire Tony, mais essaie de me comprendre: depuis six ans on se déteste, il m'insulte à longueur de journée, il fait tout pour que mes potions soient ratées, et il insulte ma meilleure amie de la pire des manières ! C'est assez compliqué de tourner la page sur tout cela...

- Je sais bien, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant n'est-ce-pas ? Depuis deux semaines il ne vous cherche plus et ne répond plus aux attaques verbales de Weasley. Je suis persuadé que tu t'es rendu compte de ce changement, et que Hermione aussi ! Pour ton ami rouquin je crains en revanche que les préjugés soient bien trop ancrés en lui. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec lui Harry, j'aimerais juste qu'il puisse s'entrainer avec nous. En plus les autres Serpentards ne le suivent plus, notre maison vous parait peut être soudée de l'extérieur, mais quand il n'y a que nous les choses sont bien différentes: nous sommes scindés en deux groupes, les pros Voldemort, et les autres. Comme tu t'en doute, les futurs mangemorts sont bien plus nombreux que nous, mais ce n'est pas la totalité de notre maison: si Draco et moi sommes les seuls sixièmes années à revendiquer haut et fort notre allégeance envers le clan de la lumière, c'est également le cas pour quelques septièmes, cinquièmes, et quatrièmes années. Les autres sont trop jeunes pour choisir un clan. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que la vie à Serpentard quand on ne souhaite pas devenir mangemort n'est pas facile tous les jours, et je pense sincèrement qu'il mérite une chance.

- Je vais y réfléchir Tony, mais je ne te promets rien: s'il fait un pas de travers il redevient un ennemi. Je peux juste faire mon maximum pour que Ron arrête de l'importuner, je verrais plus tard ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- Merci, je suppose que je peux me contenter de cela pour le moment. Il se fait très tard, nous devrions y aller.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les cuisines, Harry réfléchissait à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Il savait que la mère de Malfoy avait été tuée par le Lord durant la fin des vacances de Noël, est-ce que c'est cela qui l'avait fait changer de camp ? Est-ce qu'il doutait bien avant cet épisode et que celui-ci a fini de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, ou est-ce qu'il a décidé ça sur un coup de tête ? Il avait besoin de ces réponses, car s'il ne doutait pas de l'avis de son ami, il voulait savoir si les intentions du blond étaient vraiment nobles et non juste éphémères. Il allait demander à Tony ce qu'il en était quand un grognement le coupa dans son élan. Partagés entre la peur de se faire prendre à cette heure tardive et la curiosité sur la nature de ce son, ils se cachèrent sous la cape des Potter, et sans un regard se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils pouvaient percevoir des halètements en plus de gémissements, la personne à l'origine de ceux-ci ne devait vraiment pas être en bon état. Sentant l'urgence de la situation, ils se mirent à courir sans plus se soucier se faire découvrir, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils découvrirent un homme en robe de mangemort, étalé sur le sol froid des cachots, et baignant dans du sang qui pouvait être le sien. S'approchant d'abord avec méfiance, un énième gémissement les fit se stopper immédiatement: c'est avec une même voix qu'ils s'exclamèrent:

- "Professeur Snape ?!

- Potter, Stark, encore dehors à cette heure-ci ? Vous mériterez..."

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir la fin de sa phrase, le maître des Potions rejoignit les ténèbres. Se remettant rapidement de leur surprise, les deux élèves le firent léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et attendirent à ses côtés que l'infirmière le soigne. Cependant celle-ci ne fut pas du même avis, et c'est en colère mais surtout inquiets qu'ils rejoignirent chacun leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, Tony ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement: à la table des professeurs, le maître des Potions déjeunait.

* * *

Il avait eu chaud. Cette nuit, il aurait dû mourir chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres: il avait senti dès le début que quelque chose n'allait pas, Bellatrix lui souriait et semblait étrangement de bonne humeur. Quand il était entré dans la salle du trône, il avait compris: sa couverture était tombée, s'en était fini de sa carrière d'espion, et par la même occasion de sa vie. Seulement au moment où il pensait qu'il n'allait plus faire partie de ce monde, il s'était souvenu du portoloin que le directeur lui avait donné dix ans plus tôt, "en cas d'urgence Severus, seulement en cas d'urgence" lui avait-il dit. Il était parvenu difficilement à l'actionner et s'était retrouvé devant les grilles de Poudlard. Saignant de partout, notamment à cause du _Sectum Sempra_, il s'était traîné avec ses dernières forces dans le château, avant de s'affaler au sol et de ne plus pouvoir se relever. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait croisé Potter junior et Anthony Stark, il se souvint alors de la honte qu'il avait ressenti de se retrouver dans cet état devant ses élèves, mêlée à un grand soulagement d'être en vie. C'est Albus qui lui avait ensuite raconté que c'étaient ces mêmes élèves qui l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie et qui avaient promis de ne rien dire à personne. Étrangement, Severus savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, qu'ils n'allaient rien raconter de leur aventure nocturne: lui Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, avait confiance en Harry Potter, fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Ce fait aurait dû le mettre de mauvaise humeur, et pourtant, la seule chose qu'il retint de tout ça fut qu'il n'était plus obligé de jouer la comédie: il n'était plus obligé de favoriser outrageusement sa maison et d'enlever des points sans raison aux autres. Mais attention, il n'allait pas devenir un gentil professeur pour autant ! Après tout, l'art noble des potions nécessitait une rigueur et un sérieux très important.

A la fin du cours des sixièmes années, il demanda à ses deux "sauveurs" de rester. L'expression choquée de Potter quand il les remercia succinctement pour la nuit précédente suffit à le mettre de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée.

Du côté des élèves, les rumeurs les plus folles étaient lancées: pourquoi leur professeur de Potion était-il devenu juste et impartial ? Des paris circulaient dans les couloirs: il avait trouvé l'amour, il avait tué des élèves et ça le rendait juste heureux, le directeur avait menacé de le virer s'il ne changeait pas son comportement, il avait bu une potion de confusion, il était devenu fou... Seuls les Serpentards et quelques Griffondor savaient la vérité: sa carrière d'espion était finie, et si les uns avaient du mal à croire ce revirement de situations, les autres voulaient simplement tuer leur traître de Directeur de maison. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Harry s'inquiétait: depuis une heure, il ressentait une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Celle-ci était au début supportable, mais elle augmentait graduellement et commençait peu à peu à devenir insupportable. Il se mit à courir au hasard dans les couloirs, espérant croiser un professeur, mais la chance n'était pas de son côté. Alors qu'il atteignait un couloir proche des cachots, un nouvel élan de douleur le força à s'arrêter. Posant sa main sur la cicatrice, il ressentit un liquide poisseux qu'il ne put qu'identifier comme étant son sang. Il eut alors envie d'hurler sa douleur, de crier sa peine et son besoin d'aide, mais seul un gémissement parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors que ses jambes allaient le lâcher, une poigne solide le rattrapa: il entendit une voix qui lui demandait de tenir, une voix calme qui répétait son nom de manière régulière:

- "Tiens bon Potter, je t'amène à l'infirmerie, tout va bien se passer. Allez Potter reste avec moi, on est bientôt arrivé..."

Il sentait qu'on le portait plus ou moins, et senti un vide quand on le lâcha. Reconnaissant le confort d'un lit, il se détendit et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux: la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut deux perles aciers qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

Quand il reprit connaissance, la douleur avait disparu mais la panique le gagna: il devait parler au directeur. Alors qu'il allait se lever, une voix l'interrompit:

- "Calme toi Harry, tout va bien. Mr Malfoy t'a emmené à l'infirmerie et tu t'es évanouis puis endormi.

- Professeur justement, je voulais vous parler ! La douleur a été bien plus forte que les fois précédentes, je ne pense pas que ce soit de très bon augure. Elle était différente, comme si la signification était autre. Pensez-vous que les émotions de Voldemort peuvent se refléter dans la douleur que je ressens ?

- La connexion qui existe entre lui et toi est unique Harry, c'est la première fois dans l'Histoire de la magie que cela existe. Cependant, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il est en effet possible que ce soit le cas.

- Dans ce cas professeur, il semblait heureux.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Dumbledore sembla avoir pris quelques années. Son visage était fermé, le pétillement de ses yeux avait disparu, et c'est avec grand sérieux qu'il dit ces mots:

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Harry, le combat approche. Repose-toi quelques temps, ensuite il sera temps de s'entraîner. Je pense qu'une certaine armée pourrait reprendre du service...

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, l'école fut plongée dans une sorte de frénésie. Comme l'avait proposé le directeur, l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été reformée et les élèves qui en faisaient partis s'entraînaient sans relâche. A la grande surprise de certains membres, quelques Serpentards étaient des leurs. Evidemment, cela était mal vu de la plupart des Griffondors au départ, mais Harry et Hermione les avaient accueilli avec une grande joie et leur avaient donné leur confiance, ce qui avait fini par convaincre les plus récalcitrants. En plus des heures d'entrainement en intérieur, Tony en faisait de même à l'extérieur, avec son armure: il l'avait encore perfectionnée, elle pouvait maintenant venir à lui par un simple mouvement de poignet. Il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de cette fonction mais si jamais ils étaient pris par surprise, il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de l'enfiler avant le combat.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva: alors qu'il venait de reposer son armure pour recharger ses batteries, une alarme se mit à sonner et les premiers cris se firent entendre. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé: les mangemorts attaquaient. Comme prévu, il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande et avec Pepper, il fit évacuer les plus jeunes à travers un passage secret. Dans un dernier regard, les deux Américains s'embrassèrent et se prirent dans les bras. Ensuite, ils se mirent à courir et rejoignirent les autres dans le Hall: autour d'eux, des centaines d'élèves attendaient de se battre, derrière eux, des dizaines d'elfes de maison venaient de transplaner et attendaient les directives, devant eux, des centaines de mangemorts essayaient de passer au travers des protections. Enfin, dans un grand craquement, ils parvinrent à leur but et ce fut le début de la fin.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre VII**

Le combat faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres dans la plus grande indifférence. Des deux côtés, les pertes s'accumulaient: la surprise pour les mangemorts d'avoir été attendu les avaient d'abord perturbés, mais bientôt leur expérience leur permis de prendre le dessus. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, au milieu d'une marée humaine où fusaient des sorts de toutes les couleurs. Le vert était grandement utilisé par les hommes en noir, mais peu à peu les défenseurs du Bien se l'approprièrent: ce n'était plus l'heure de se poser des questions, si on ne tuait pas son adversaire, on prenait le risque que ce soit lui qui nous tue. Alors que les morts ne finissaient plus, le combat continuait sans relâche et sans un regard pour ceux qui les avaient quittés. Ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait d'abord les venger et se battre pour un monde de paix, le temps de pleurer leur mort arriverait bien vite.

Au milieu des combats, Hermione et Ron défendaient leur vie. Ils se battaient en duo depuis le début et n'avaient pas l'intention de se séparer. La jeune fille faisait preuve d'une grande dextérité et son homologue enchaînait rapidement les sorts. Au moment où ils mirent fin à leur duel, les nouvelles recrues du Lord n'étaient pas de très bonne qualité, un grognement les firent se retourner: devant eux se tenait un loup garou. Il avait du sang sur l'ensemble du corps mais son regard meurtrier leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le sien. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur de folie, et malgré tout une certaine intelligence. Avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas la pleine lune, la bête se jeta sur eux et ce n'est que grâce à leurs réflexes qu'ils purent l'éviter. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le loup se transforma en sorcier et Greyback leur fit face. Il semblait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de se transformer à volonté. Celui-ci enchaînait les attaques animales et les sorts et bientôt, Hermione chuta. Elle vit alors le monstre lui sauter dessus, crocs en avant, et elle crut que s'en était fini d'elle. Pourtant, elle put voir au ralenti une ombre s'interposer entre elle et la mort. Ne comprenant pas de suite ce qui s'était passé, elle put voir le corps de Ron à ses pieds, en sang, et surtout inerte. Un hurlement de désespoir quitta ses lèvres, et bientôt, une rage immense pris place en elle. C'est dans un enchaînement de sorts de magie blanche et noire qu'elle mit fin à la vie de celui qui avait tué son meilleur ami. Elle prit ensuite le corps de Ron dans ses bras, et transplana dans la Grande Salle servant d'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry enchaînait les duels avec une certaine facilité: les heures d'entrainement payaient et ses adversaires n'étaient pas vraiment les plus qualifiés. Il vit un peu plus loin Neville qui faisait face à Bellatrix. Sans réfléchir une seconde, il s'élança pour prêter main forte à son ami qui semblait en difficulté, mais aussi pour venger Sirius. Côte à côte, les deux jeunes étaient habité par la haine: ils voulaient tuer cette femme qui les avait dénué de toute figure parentale, cette femme qui les avait laissé seuls, orphelins, et surtout ils voulaient mettre fin à ce rire horrible qui sortait de sa bouche. Ensemble, ils lançaient sorts sur sorts, se protégeaient, attaquaient, esquivaient. Ensemble ils entendirent un hurlement dont la tonalité leur semblait familière mais n'en firent pas cas. Ensemble ils luttaient contre ce monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Enfin, Bellatrix trébucha et c'est ensemble qu'ils lancèrent un Expelliarmus. C'est ensemble qu'ils la virent voler et atterrir sur un rocher tranchant. C'est ensemble qu'ils s'étaient vengés.

Non loin de là, Draco attendait. Il avait aperçu plusieurs mangemorts qui auraient dû se trouver à Azkaban. Il en avait déduit qu'ils s'étaient évadés, et c'est pourquoi il patientait. Enfin, sans surprise, son père lui fit face: il avait le visage émacié et avait perdu de sa grâce. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour celui qui fut son fils. Ils se regardaient et se tournaient autour, guettant la première attaque de l'autre. Lucius, se sentant trahi par son fils, lança le premier _Avada Kedavra. _Ce dernier l'esquiva et c'est bientôt un échange de sorts de plus en plus noirs que s'échangent les Malfoy. Le jeune se battait comme un diable mais ce n'était pas suffisant: son géniteur était bien plus entraîné que lui. Le souffle court, le bras et la jambe droite en sang, il commençait à paniquer. Lucius sut qu'il avait gagné, c'est pourquoi il prenait son temps avant de lancer le sort ultime. Ce fut sa première erreur: au lieu de toucher sa progéniture, le sort fit exploser un rocher. Surpris, il tourna son regard et pu constater que son fils avait été plaqué par une blonde en tenue de Serdaigle. Elle avait les yeux bleus et des radis comme boucle d'oreille. Rapidement, Draco et Luna se remirent en position et le combat continua. Le duel était maintenant plus équilibré mais le mangemort était bien plus puissant. Les deux élèves ne lâchèrent pourtant rien et redoublèrent d'efforts. Soudain, une forme atterrit sur les morceaux du rocher précédemment explosé. Blanche, les cheveux en bataille, le crâne explosé et en tenue de mangemort, la tante de Draco n'était plus. Le réflexe qu'eut Lucius de regarder sa belle-sœur fut sa deuxième erreur: profitant du moment d'inattention de leur adversaire, Luna et le Serpentard jetèrent ensemble le sort de la mort. Lucius Malfoy ne faisait plus parti de ce monde.

* * *

Ils étaient mal barrés: ils avaient beau utiliser tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, ils n'avaient que peu d'effet sur les bêtes qui les encerclaient. Ils étaient cinq contre eux et semblaient en pleine forme, Pepper et lui était essoufflés, avaient des courbatures et la rousse était clairement fatiguée. Les vampires qui leurs faisaient face n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de les laisser en vie. Dans un dernier espoir, Tony appela son armure: elle devait être chargée maintenant. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient semblaient des heures et alors que Pepper venait de s'effondrer, il vit au loin une masse qui se dirigeait vers lui. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, les être de nuit purent voir leur adversaire revêtir une armure rouge et argent. Un moment surpris, ils se remirent à combattre mais le jeune homme était protégé. Sans plus attendre, Tony libéra les lasers en puissance maximale, et il put constater avec plaisir que ses adversaires n'étaient plus. En se retournant, la panique commença à l'atteindre: Pepper ne bougeait plus et du sang s'écoulait de son crâne. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa carotide: elle respirait. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et s'envola pour atteindre l'infirmerie: il ne pouvait malheureusement pas transplaner avec son armure et Pepper n'était de toute façon pas en état. La laissant au bon soin de Pomfresh, il regagna les combats.

* * *

Il était assailli de tous les côtés: tout le monde voulait tuer le traître. Heureusement pour lui, Severus n'était pas un espion pour rien et pour le moment il ne lui avait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour tuer ses anciens camarades. Sans une seconde de répit, Pettigrow, Crabbe et Goyle essayèrent à leur tour de le faire quitter le monde des vivants, mais le maître des Potions n'était pas de cette idée: en quelques minutes, trois cadavres s'ajoutèrent aux nombreux corps qui jonchaient le sol. Un bruit attira son attention, et il put voir avec surprise une espèce d'armure volante au-dessus de sa tête: dans les bras de cette machine se trouvait une de ses élèves Griffondor, Mlle Potts. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se poser plus de questions, car quatre mangemorts l'encerclèrent à nouveaux. Il reconnut Mcnair, Avery et les frères Carrow et se dit que cette fois il n'allait surement pas s'en sortir. Il ne baissa pourtant pas les bras et résista tant bien que mal à leurs assauts. Malheureusement, il se retrouva rapidement submergé par les attaques et ne put que se défendre. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement s'essouffler, quelque chose atterrit à ses côtés: une armure rouge et argent qui retira son casque quelques instants, Tony Stark n'en finissait plus de l'étonner. Autour d'eux, les quatre assaillants avaient arrêté de lancer des sorts et regardaient ce qui venait d'arriver. Bien vite cependant, ils reprirent leurs esprits et le combat recommença. Tony avait remis son casque et il alternait les sorts et les lasers, néanmoins l'énergie de l'armure n'était pas illimitée et il ne put bientôt que conter sur sa baguette. Cela fut toutefois suffisant et les quatre mangemorts ne se relèveraient jamais. Échangeant un regard, Severus le remercia puis ils continuèrent à se battre, ensemble.

* * *

La situation semblait se calmer, la majorité des mangemorts n'était plus et ce ne serait plus qu'une question de minutes avant que ce ne soit le cas pour l'ensemble des sorciers en capes noires. Cependant, Voldemort fit son entrée: sans se soucier des combats autour de lui, il recherchait une personne précise: Potter ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. En chemin, il croisa le "soit disant" plus grand sorcier de leur époque. Le vieux fou et lui combattaient depuis de longues minutes, mais bientôt l'âge de Dumbledore eut raison de lui. C'est dans un rayon vert que le directeur de Poudlard succomba et que la vie le quitta. Un silence quasi religieux prit place, brisé par le rire fou de celui qui fut autrefois un homme. N'ayant désormais plus le choix, Harry s'approcha du mage noir, et prêt à en finir avec la prophétie, lança le premier sort. Autour de ce duel hors norme, les combats reprenaient. Au bout de quelques minutes intenses, le Griffondor était clairement en mauvaise position: il était essoufflé, touché à la jambe droite et au bras gauche, et ne pouvait que se défendre. En essayant d'éviter un sort particulièrement vicieux, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Sûr de lui, le Lord en profita pour soumettre l'élu au _Doloris._ Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de crier, et il pouvait sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Bientôt, il entendit un cri inhumain proche, trop proche de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait produire un tel son ? Il voulait l'aider mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas bouger. Le hurlement n'en finissait pas et il se demanda comment une telle douleur pouvait exister. Cependant, alors qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse à ces questions, une évidence l'atteint: c'était lui qui s'époumonait, c'était lui qui était victime d'une telle douleur. Reprenant conscience avec ce qui l'entourait, il put constater qu'il était prostré au sol et un liquide poisseux et rouge s'écoulait de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un brasier et d'être transpercé de part et d'autres par des milliers d'aiguilles brûlantes. Alors qu'il espérait mourir pour ne plus souffrir, tout s'arrêta: il ne ressentait plus rien et se laissa aller dans une inconscience bienvenue.

* * *

Tony et lui avait une nouvelle fois battu leurs adversaires. Autour d'eux, les duels continuaient mais les mangemorts étaient clairement en minorités. Cependant, l'arrivée de leur maître semblait les avoir remotivés, et c'était avec une nouvelle force qu'ils se battaient. Comme tous les autres, ils purent voir la mort de Dumbledore et ne purent qu'arrêter de se battre. Quand le Seigneur des ténèbres et Potter junior se lancèrent les premiers sorts, les combats reprirent et avec son élève ils continuèrent à décimer les ennemis. Un hurlement mis cependant fin à leur boucherie: Severus croisa le regard de Tony et celui-ci comprit le message. Ensemble, ils s'envolèrent et rejoignirent l'Elu et le Lord. Ensemble, ils lancèrent le sort de la mort. Ensemble, les rayons verts atteignirent leur cible et c'est ensemble qu'ils virent la mort du plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire. Alors que des hurlements de joies se firent entendre, le maître des Potions transplana avec un Harry inconscient et Tony s'envola vers l'infirmerie: c'était le temps du bilan.


	9. Épilogue

**Epilogue**

Cela faisait deux semaines que le combat final avait eu lieu. Après l'euphorie due à la victoire, une tristesse avait peu à peu pris place dans le cœur des sorciers. Peu de familles avaient été épargnées, et il avait fallu enterrer ces victimes de guerre. Parmi elles se trouvaient également des héros: tout d'abord Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, vainqueur de Grindelwald et célèbre directeur de Poudlard. Ensuite Pomona et Filius, professeurs de Sortilèges et de Botanique, tués par des Loups Garou. Comment ne pas parler de Ron Weasley, qui malgré des préjugés qu'il aura gardé, n'a pas hésité une seconde pour s'interposer entre Hermione et la mort. La liste est longue et tous ne peuvent être cités: les élèves qui se sont battus pour la liberté, les aurors qui ont tués jusqu'au dernier mangemort, les familles qui ont refusées de rejoindre le mage noir. Ils sont tous morts et une grande cérémonie avait eu lieu pour leur rendre hommage.

Les dégâts matériel avait été peu à peu réparés et un certain calme régnait désormais dans toute l'Angleterre. Aujourd'hui pourtant, une conférence avait été annoncée au ministère, et les sorciers attendaient plus ou moins calmement quelle commence. Au bout de quelques minutes, un jeune sorcier, surement élève de Poudlard, fit son entrée sur l'estrade et le calme gagna l'assemblée.

*Flash-Back*

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un élève pleurait. Il tenait la main d'une jeune fille qui était allongée dans un lit: seul le mouvement de sa poitrine montrait qu'elle était en vie. Depuis trois jours, elle ne s'était pas réveillée et son camarade ne l'avait pas quittée. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce mais une certaine détresse ressortait de ses paroles:

- "Allez Pepper réveille-toi je t'en supplie. On a gagné, Voldemort est mort, nous sommes vengés ! On va pouvoir vivre librement, sans menace au-dessus de notre tête. S'il te plait... "

L'infirmière avait soigné les blessures physiques de la Griffondor, mais elle restait cependant dans le coma. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus rien à faire, c'était à sa patiente de faire le reste. Mme Pomfresh regardait le jeune homme qui n'avait pas quitté une seule fois son amie: il avait le visage d'une pâleur extrême, des cernes avait pris place sous ses yeux et ces derniers avaient perdus de leur éclat. Tony Stark n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle avait essayé de lui dire d'aller se reposer un peu, qu'elle le préviendrait qu'il y avait du changement, mais il avait refusé: il devait être là lors de son réveil, il ne l'abandonnerait pas une nouvelle fois.

- "Je sais que tu peux le faire Pepper, tu es une Griffondor par Merlin ! Tu dois revenir, tu nous manques tous, tu _me _manques Pepper. Ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai besoin de toi, de tes sourires, de ton rire. Chaque jour sans toi est une torture, ton visage si jovial est maintenant si calme ! Bat toi Pepper, revient moi... "

Elle flottait au milieu de rien. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Virginia Potts se demandait où elle était. Elle avait beau demandé si quelqu'un était là, seul le néant lui répondait. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien, plus de douleur, plus de tristesse, plus de problème. Malgré tout, elle se sentait vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle avait se concentrer de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui semblait qu'il y avait une histoire d'armure mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Tout à coup, elle entendit comme un murmure: cette vois lui semblait familière et même si elle ne distinguait pas le sens des mots, elle savait qu'elle connaissait ce son. Le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps sembla légèrement diminuer, et elle se concentra encore plus sur la voix:

- _"... Pepper... manque... seul..."_

Elle se souvenait de ce mot: Pepper, c'était son surnom. La voix semblait terriblement triste, elle était seule et elle avait apparemment besoin d'elle. Pourquoi ? Qui pourrait bien nécessiter sa présence ? La voix continuait de parler et Pepper écouta de nouveau:

_- "... besoin... torture... Bat toi Pepper, revient moi..."_

Encore ce surnom, la détresse qui en résultait lorsqu'elle prononçait ce mot toucha la rousse. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant se souvenir: la destruction de son écolé, son départ pour l'Angleterre, sa nouvelle maison, ses cours, ses amis, et lui: son armure, ses cheveux, sa bouche, et surtout son regard. Cette étincelle qui faisait briller ses yeux, la tendresse qui en résultait lorsqu'il la regardait, son amour tout simplement. Comprenant tout à coup le manque qui lui mordait le ventre, Pepper se battit avec toute sa force et sa détermination: elle luttait contre une présence invisible pour le retrouver, elle voulait le rassurait, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, elle voulait l'aimer. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre son énergie et à s'essouffler, la voix se refit entendre:

_- "J'ai confiance en toi Pepper, je sais que tu peux le faire. Je t'aime..." _

Cela lui donna les ressources dont elle avait besoin. Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à quitter ce monde de solitude et elle ouvrit les yeux:

- "Moi aussi Tony."

*Fin du Flash-Back*

*Flash-Back*

Cela faisait une semaine que la guerre s'était terminée. La jeune Potts s'était réveillée depuis trois jours, la cérémonie d'hommage avait eu lieu la veille, et les réparations commençaient. Il était vivant, il n'était plus considéré comme un mangemort, on lui promettait un Ordre de Merlin première classe, et pourtant le maître des Potions n'était pas heureux. Comment aurait-il pu l'être alors qu'il avait tout perdu dans la guerre: sa fierté, la femme qu'il aimait, et maintenant son mentor: le seul qui lui faisait confiance, le seul qui lui avait permis de retrouver un sens à sa vie. La paix était désormais acquise mais dans son âme s'était la tempête: il était seul, à quoi bon vivre désormais ? Il avait tenu sa promesse et protégé Potter junior, il n'avait plus besoin d'espionner, il pouvait quitter Poudlard et arrêter d'enseigner à des cornichons mais pourquoi faire ? Il se sentait inutile, et surtout il se sentait vide. Soudain, une pensée le frappa: il était libre, depuis qu'il s'était fait marquer il n'avait été qu'un esclave, devant obéir à un maître puis à un autre. Maintenant cependant, les choses avait changé, il pouvait montrer son vrai visage, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il atteint la Grande Salle: les cours s'était arrêtés mais les élèves et les professeurs qui le voulaient pouvait rester dans le château. La plupart des élèves était rentré chez eux, les seuls qui étaient présents n'avaient plus de famille: ils étaient seulement quatre, deux Griffondors et deux Serpentards. Quand il fit son entrée et qu'il croisa leur regard, il put voir des émotions qui lui firent chaud au cœur: le soulagement, la joie et le respect qui se reflétaient dans leur yeux lui fit comprendre un autre fait: il n'était plus seul. Il avait un filleul à s'occuper, et il se dit qu'il pouvait aussi en faire de même avec les trois autres: un fils de mangemort, l'Élu et deux Américains, cela s'annonçait être très intéressant.

*Fin du Flash-Back*

*Flash-Back*

Les journalistes ne cessaient de venir à Poudlard. Ils voulaient parler à leurs sauveurs, ils voulaient les remercier et surtout, ils voulaient savoir qui était la personne dans l'armure. Ce héros qui leur était inconnu avait hérité du nom d'Iron Man et de nombreuses rumeurs parlaient de lui. La plus sérieuse cependant était également la plus surprenante: un de leur sauveur serait un étudiant, et ce n'était pas l'Élu. Ainsi, quand une conférence avait annoncé pour parler de la guerre, les sorciers n'avaient pas attendu une seconde avant de se presser au ministère.

*Fin du Flash-Back*

Lorsque Tony fit son entrée sur l'estrade, un calme l'accueillit d'abord. Puis, attendant ses premières paroles, les murmures gagnèrent peu à peu le public et prit petit à petit de l'ampleur. Des centaines de personnes se trouvaient devant lui et les flashes des appareils photos lui brûlaient la rétine. Pourtant, il resta droit et son masque ne se fissura pas. Ses yeux semblaient étonnamment sérieux et sa posture indiquait qu'il n'était pas aussi faible qu'on pouvait le croire. Un regard au fond de la salle lui redonna un peu de force. Pepper lui souriait avec tendresse, Harry le regardait avec confiance, Draco portait son masque de froideur mais on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux une certaine impatience, et Severus, comme à son habitude, semblait imperturbable. Pourtant, quelques heures auparavant, il était très inquiet et lui avait plusieurs demandé s'il était sûr de son choix, qu'il pouvait encore revenir en arrière, mais Tony n'avait pas cédé. Il devait le faire, pour lui mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qui s'était sacrifiées. Il devait offrir aux autres un peu d'espoir et surtout, il leur devait la vérité. Alors, après avoir regardé ses amis, il commença à parler:

- "Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis Tony Stark. Si je suis en face de vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer deux nouvelles. En tant qu'orphelin, je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sans l'amour de ses parents, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'utiliser ma fortune pour aider les jeunes orphelins de guerre. Avec mes amis Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Virginia Potts, tout comme moi sans parents, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer l'ouverture prochaine de plusieurs orphelinats. Ils seront en connexion avec Poudlard et des cours seront donnés aux plus vieux d'entre eux. Pour éviter de répéter les erreurs du passé, tous les pensionnaires pourront bénéficier des technologies moldues, et des sorties seront organisées en dehors du territoire sorcier."

La nouvelle entraîna de nombreux murmures enthousiastes. Avec la guerre, les enfants sans parents étaient nombreux et la créations de ces orphelinats ne pouvaient qu'être bénéfiques. Une journaliste cependant n'avait pas oublié les paroles du jeune homme.

- "Vous avez parlé de deux nouvelles, qu'en est-il réellement ? Les rumeurs sont-elles fondées ?"

La participation de la femme mit fin au brouhaha: tous voulaient savoir la vérité. C'est donc dans une nouveau silence que Tony prit la parole:

- "Il semblerait en effet que de nombreuses personnes se questionnent sur moi. J'ai entendu les rumeurs et je me dois de les commenter."

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient l'air impatient des paroles du Serpentard, enfin, ce dernier continua sur sa lancée:

- "En vérité, il n'existe qu'une seule armure et je tiens à affirmer qu'elle sera la seule. Employé à mauvais escient, elle pourrait créer une catastrophe. Dans l'optique où cela arriverait, je voudrais vous rassurer: vous ne serez pas seul. Je pense que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir: je vous défendrai. En effet, je suis Iron Man."

**Fin**

**Cette fiction s'achève ici, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. C'était ma première et je dois dire que l'expérience aura été intéressante. Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui auront pris la peine de lire et de laisser des reviews, en particulier_ Agent Talium_ qui m'a soutenue et qui m'a donné l'envie décrire. Si vous avez la moindre remarque n'hésitez-pas ! **


End file.
